Sempre vou estar aqui!
by giozinhah
Summary: Eles perderam alguêm muito importante!e agora tem que lidar com isso, mais não é uma das tarefas mais faceis demostar o que se sente!


­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Bom! Essa fic foi feita para um desafio já passado do grupo mais perfeito de escritoras de LOTR: Tolkien grup! Obrigada!

Ela é de um cap só!

Obrigada pelas reviews q eu receber!Sejam elas de criticas (desde q construtivas! xD) ou elogios!xDDDD

Bjux;

Gio

Ao acordar sentiu uma leve brisa entrar pela janela, começara a ter a mania de deixar a janela aberta durante a noite, para que a pouca brisa que conseguia passar pelas densas folhas da floresta chegassem até ele.

Naquela época era sempre quando tudo ficava mais triste na floresta escura, pois fora naquela época que ela partira.

Desceu as escadas silenciosamente, não queria que o vissem, ouviu um barulho vindo do escritório, provavelmente o pai estaria lá, conversando com os capitães, organizando novas estratégias, as coisas que sempre fazia, já estava se acostumando com aquilo.

Foi até o jardim, a três anos fazia sempre a mesma coisa, todas as manhãs, mais naquela época era sempre quando tinha mais esperanças de vê-la ali novamente, dançando, e cantando para os poucos pássaros que ainda moravam na floresta.

Aquela época sempre era mais triste para toda a floresta, os raios de sol que já eram poucos, pareciam não querer compartilhar toda a tristeza que aquela terra sentia, os cavalos ficavam cada vez mais quietos, como em um silêncio respeitoso, e os animais ferozes, pariam ainda mais ariscos.

A três anos ela se fora, e a três anos a mesma tristeza tomava a todos, mas não para ele, para ele aquela era uma data que deveria ser comemorada, fora o que ela dissera:

"- Não fique triste esquilinho, eu estou bem!-ela falou com um sorriso bondoso

- Mais nana, se você ta bem, então porque esta indo embora? – um elfinho choroso lhe respondeu.

- Eu nunca irei embora ion-nim, porque eu sempre vou estar com você!-ela o abraçou.

- Mais nana eu não quero que vá embora! – ele agora chorava sem parar, para desespero da rainha, mais estava doente, precisava ir para valinor, somente lá poderia se recuperar, mais estava sendo tão difícil ter que se separar do filho.

- Esquilinho!vamos fazer o seguinte, quando estiver triste,e sentir saudades, quero que vá até o jardim, e se lembre de todas as coisas boas que fizemos lá esta bem? – ela falou já chorando.

- Mais nana...

- Las!Escute, preciso que seja forte está bem?Preciso que me seja feliz!e que cuide de seu ada pra mim!Você promete Las?Promete que será feliz aconteça o que acontecer?- Ela agora olhava fixamente para o pequeno elfinho em seus braços enquanto as lagrimas escoriam pelo seu rosto.

- Prometo!E nana promete que não vai esquecer do Las?Promete nana? – Ele disse enquanto enxugava as lagrimas.

- E como eu poderia me esquecer de você esquilinho?Se você é a minha estrelinha mais preciosa?Eu nunca esquecerei você meu amor!Eu prometo! – Ela falou sorrindo para o filho, sabia que não seria a ultima vez que o veria.Mais mesmo assim seu coração estava apertado, ter que deixa-lo seria o maior sacrifício que faria, que destino era esse que os Valar destinavam ao seu pequeno elfinho, que ela não poderia guia-lo?Mais apesar de tudo ela tinha certeza que fosse qual fosse ele seria guiado por uma estrela maior, e que teria toda a ajuda que precisasse, ela tinha certeza que os Valar olhariam por ele."

E assim ela se fora. Nos três anos seguintes ele fizera à mesma coisa, pra não ficar triste ao acordar descia até o jardim de sua mãe, era um jardim particular, ficava dentro do castelo, o mais belo de todos os jardins, tinham muitas flores lá e duas arvores, o pai dizia que nunca entenderia como aquelas flores nasciam e cresciam ali, mais ele sabia, sentia a presença dela ali, aquelas flores nasciam e desabrochavam na esperança de manter o seu perfume no lugar, e as arvores cresciam, dando alguns frutos, para manter a sua presença nas copas em que tantas vezes descansara.

Thranduil saiu tarde de seu escritório, todos os anos ele fazia a mesma coisa, ficava ate tarde trabalhando, tentava se esgotar ao maximo para não lembrar da falta que ela fazia, não te-la por perto era sufocante, e naquela época ficava ainda pior, era como não ter ar pra respirar, se sentia despedaçado por dentro, a essa hora Legolas já devia estar dormindo, quase não via o filho durante dia, só o via anoite quando esse já estava dormindo, onde passava horas sentado na cadeira observando a pessoa que mais amava na terra-média dormir tranqüilo, coisa que ele a muito tempo não conseguia fazer, imune a todos os maus que aquela terra ostentava, mais naquela noite quando foi ver o filho, não o encontrou em seu quarto, o desespero lhe bateu as portas novamente, não perderia mais uma das pessoas que tanto amava, nem que tivesse que revirar todo o reino, ele o acharia.

Procurou em todos os lugares, mais não o encontrou mandou uma patrulha aos arredores do castelo, já não sabia mais onde procurar, e em um momento de solidão brutal, foi para o único lugar onde poderia encontrar alguma paz, ao entrar no jardim e se sentar na encosta da arvore não conseguiu se conter e começou a chorar, pela primeira vez em três anos despejou toda a dor que sentia,toda magoa, e toda a solidão não queria te-la perdido se soubesse que a perderia tão cedo, teria aproveitado mais, teria dado mais atenção a ela, teria trabalhado menos, mais ela se fora e não voltaria mais, e ele mesmo assim cometera o mesmo erro, trabalhara demais, não dera atenção ao que lhe era tão precioso, e agora o perdera também.

Um estranho movimento se fez acima da arvore e um pequeno elfinho, deixou-se cair ao lado do pai, o rei em seu total desespero só reparou a aproximação do filho quando esse lhe tocou:

- Ada?O senhor está bem? – Perguntou o pequeno elfinho tocando-lhe o braço.

Ao sentir a pequena mãozinha se fechando em seu braço e ouvir a voz preocupada de seu filho o rei teve um sobre saldo, que se seguiu por um abraço forte de pai e filho – Onde você estava pequenino – O rei perguntou com a voz embargada.

- Estava com a nana, ada!É que eu senti saudades e vim ficar com ela, o senhor veio vê também ada? – Perguntou sorrindo inocentemente para o pai.

- Vim sim ion-nim!Vim ver ela e você!

- Quer que eu deixe o senhor sozinho?quer que eu saia?

- Não pequenino!Quero que fique aqui comigo!

-Mais eu estou com você ada!e sempre vou estar! – Os dois ficaram ali, o pequeno Legolas aninhado no colo do pai, sob a árvore onde a mãe sempre repousava.


End file.
